Naoki Ishida
Naoki Ishida is a main character of anime and manga of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Season 3 Naoki Ishida is a student at Miyaji Academy. Introduced as a bored youth who has no passion for anything, he follows Aichi to Card Capital after school one day where he learns of Cardfight!! Vanguard. While there, he has his first match with a new Narukami Trial Deck provided to him by the Shop Manager where he begins to understand how Aichi can be so different than what he was at school. After losing, Ishida purchases the Deck and runs off, wondering more and more about the game and Aichi. Naoki actually knew Aichi in elementary school before he transferred to another school, but never paid attention to him. In episode 107, Naoki fought against Shingo Komoi, trying to "teach him a lesson" but was overwhelmed by Shingo's skill and lost. Proceedingly in defeat, he pleaded to Shingo to show him how to be a better cardfighter, which also manifested a rivalry between the two. When Miyaji Academy went against Hitsue High, Naoki was selected to fight against Kai. In the fight, Naoki was quite a match for Kai putting Kai at 5 damage by Break Riding Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon. The next turn, Kai had Break Ridden as well to Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant. With this, he obliterated through Naoki's defense and won the fight. Even though Naoki lost, Kai commemorated his skill and effort and agreed to fight with Naoki another time. To find out who will be the co-captain of The Cardfight Club, each candidate wishing to be co-captain was put into a fight against another candidate. In this case, Naoki and Kourin were put up against each other. Naoki almost beat Kourin but did not manage to, and lost to her. Naoki was so upset that he had repeated "pathetic" to himself thinking that he wasn't worthy enough. Even though Kourin and Misaki were supposed to fight to find out which one of them will be the co-captain, both as well as Shingo agreed that Naoki truly wished to be the co-captain more than any of them and decided for him to be the co-captain of The Cardfight Club. Naoki then goes with Shingo to the Cardfight Circle of the Middle School Division at Miyaji that is run by Emi, Mai and Rekka, he Cardfights Mai, but Mai wins the fight. During their trip to Fukuhara High, Naoki faces off against Suiko, unintentionally insulting her when he commented on her school uniform. He ends up losing after leaving himself wide open from using Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break. In their rematch, he plays a bit more carefully, not using Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break at first because it may get nullified like last time, but after getting backed into a corner, he pushes onward and gains a victory. After their team gets knocked out of the High School circuit, he still hangs out at Card Capital to hone his skills. After school one day, he finds the secretary of the Student Council walking into a strange room and follows her. Afterwards, he ends up getting Reversed and challenges Aichi to a Cardfight which he loses, reverting him back to normal. Later after Takuto's message, Naoki begins to remember the circumstances of which he became reversed saying that the Student Council Secretary Maki Nagashiro was the one who Reversed Naoki and before they could get a chance to unReverse the others, everyone retreated. Upon arriving at Card Capital, Leon Soryu arrives to challenge Aichi only to be disappointed with his waivering thoughts. Naoki, seeing this as an opportnunity to get stronger and help Aichi, chases after Leon with Shingo chasing after him. He challenges Leon, but unfortunately cannot get a win off of him. Leon, in turn, decides to go challenge Kai and Takuto on his own, though he tells him to look after Aichi for him. After leaving, Naoki and Shingo decide to train each other and retool their Decks. With the both of them psyched up more than ever, they decide to storm Miyaji Academy on their own and defeats almost every Reversed Cardfighter there but loses track of Shingo. Upon finding the Student Council President and Vice-President, he soon finds Shingo who became Reversed by Maki. When all hope seems lost while fighting Shingo, he is called to by the real Shingo reminding him of the Deck they made together to help Aichi defeat the Reverse, defeating Shingo and restoring him to normal with his new ace card, Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon. He then recalled the location where he fought Maki and along with the President and Vice-President, found Maki and challenged her. Even when she talked about his loner nature and how Link Joker accepted it, Naoki stood strong, and through his passion, he was able to defeat Maki and finally liberate Miyaji Academy from Link Joker. Season 4 Naoki is first introduced when he sees Kai entering the physics room. He then encounters Kai again curious about Kai, having forgotten Aichi too. Kai then challenges Naoki to a cardfight when he notices Naoki is getting a reaction when he saw the deck. When Kai rides Blaster Blade he sheds tears remembering Aichi and vows to find him. He then claims he doesn't feel like cardfighting anymore and watches Kai and Misaki's cardfight. After Misaki and Kai's fight Naoki has a dream about not being able to reach Aichi he later awakes in the Cardfight Club room. Naoki has an outburst of fustration that startles Shingo who just arrived at the Room Naoki asked Shingo why he was there and Shingo said he often comes here as it helps him relax, Naoki asked shingo if he remembered the Club and Aichi but Shingo didn't. During thier conversation they hear a voice and a man is in the room he claims to know were Aichi is and tells Naoki that unless he defeats him he won't find Aichi. Naoki was overpowered by Mores's Megacolloney deck and was rendered unable to stand his entire field and was almost defeated by Machining Spark Hercules Limit Break but he managed to survive wth 2 Superior Intercepts and the cards in his hand, He hears kai's voice telling him to seek his Mate and move foward. Naoki draws then rides his new Vanguard Brawler, Skybeat Dragon and uses its Legion ability to call Brawler Skyhowl Dragon and defeats Mores who then retreats Manga In the manga, he is known to be more reserved and students seem to avoid him. When he saw Aichi again, he was amazed at how much he had changed from the time he was in the academy to right now. Seeing how Cardfight!! Vanguard changed him, Naoki decided to try the game himself. At first, it was hard for him to grasp the concept, but he later on caught on and developed his own style. In Volume 6, it was mentioned that he has an older brother who is currently in college. His brother is described as a "perfect college student" and is known to pressure Naoki into doing good in his studies. It also appears that he is not happy about Naoki taking an interest in Cardfighting as it was disrupting Naoki's studies. Deck Season 3 He uses an Eradicator Trial Deck in his first couple of Cardfights. By the time he first fights Shingo Komoi, his Deck has been modified, now using Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon as his avatar card, however at that point, the Deck was poorly constructed as Shingo noted. His strategy with this Deck is to Break Ride the aforementioned card on top of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon to retire several units in one turn with Gauntlet Buster Dragon's ability. This allows Gauntlet Buster Dragon to reach extremely powerful attack scores, accompanied by several criticals. Despite the Deck's strong potential and Naoki's natural talent in Vanguard, he never wins a fight with this strategy due to his lack of experience as well as having to fight much more experienced opponents. In addition, his strategies are extremely reckless often leaving significant holes. Slowly but surely though, his passion for the game has put him on the path of becoming a very strong cardfighter. The first time he fights Suiko Tatsunagi, his Deck has been modified again, now focusing less on the Eradicator archetype. This Deck focuses on Armor Break Dragon 's Limit Break, which, in the vein of Gauntlet Buster Dragon, retires units en masse for major power boosts and extra criticals. However, due to Naoki's reckless use of Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break, he loses this fight. Upon fighting Suiko again, he is much less reckless, and defeats her with Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break. At Episode 126, his Deck is changed with the new card, Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" and becomes a member of the "Reverse". Aichi and Kai noticed that Naoki is different from his usual self, and they see the "Reverse" face. Naoki challenges Aichi to a Cardfight and reveals his trump card. Eventually, Aichi wins, following which Naoki loses the Reverse power along with the new card, which vanishes in front of Kai's eyes. At Episode 149, Naoki trains with Shingo overnight in order to gain strength to fight the "Reverse", so Aichi can get ready for Kai. Naoki's new Deck revolves around Eradicators once again. Building on his reckless retire-based strategy, Naoki utilizes a combination of Eradicator, Ignition Dragon's Break Ride to retire up to two units and Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon to gain power for every open Rear Guard (primarilly caused by his own units) and wipe out the entire field, both his and his opponent's. Season 4 In this season, as Aichi disappeared from everyone's memory Naoki lost his Eradicator deck but gained the Brawler series. This deck at first focused on Brawler, Skybeat Dragon legion to retire his opponent's units one at a time but later uses Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon to attack his opponent's front row units thus lowering their attacking forces. Manga His deck in the manga is a non sub-clan deck but later included the Eradicator cards. His ace was Great Composure Dragon but later changed it to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion since Kai still uses the Kagero clan. Chants *(JP): Watch this! My invincible, surefire, miraculous Break Ride! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon! *(JP): Punch through, Man's pride! Victory is on the other side! I Ride Armor Break Dragon! *(JP): The ebony flames that burn in the pitch-black darkness! Crossbreak Ride! Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse"! *(JP): Break through all bindings and descend, my strongest avatar of savage lightning! Break ride! Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon! Gallery Naoki Ishida (Manga).jpg|Naoki in the manga Naoki Ishida - Houki.jpg|Naoki with Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki Naoki Ishida - Linchu.jpg|Naoki with Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu Naoki & Mai.png|Naoki & Mai Ishida Naoki - Armor Break Dragon.jpg|Naoki with Armor Break Dragon Naoki(possessed) with Rochishin and Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon Я.png|Reversed Naoki with Homing Eradicator, Rochishin and Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" Naoki(possessed) with Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon Я.png|Reversed Naoki with Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" Ishida Naoki - Tempest Bolt Dragon.jpg|Naoki with Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon Naoki Vermillion.jpg|Naoki in the manga with Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion Brofist.png|Naoki and Kai swearing to find Aichi. Cardfight Club - Cameo.png|Naoki, Shingo, Kourin and Misaki appear in episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Naoki with wet hair.png|Naoki with wet hair Naoki Ishida - Skyhowl Dragon.png|Naoki with Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon Naoki Ishida - Bigbang Slash.png|Naoki with Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon Naoki with Brawler, Bigbang Knuckle Dragon.png|Naoki with Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon Battles Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters